highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Taylor
Leader of the Alliance's Stormwind Elite Aquatic and Land Forces, Captain Taylor'' ''commanded''' '''the Briny Cutter until it was destroyed by the kraken Ozumat. He was rescued from drowning by the Champions of the Alliance who were onboard his ship and Erunak Stonespeaker. After being rescued, he resumed command. He asked the heroes to slay Zin'jatar Raiders while the rest of the Alliance forces in the Kelp'thar Forest of Vash'jir prepared to do battle with the Naga. He also asked the Heroes to obtain Succulent Crab Meat to feed his men. When this was accomplished, he sent the adventurers to recover the Stormwind SEAL Equipment that had been lost off the Briny Cutter, as well as grab the Stormwind Breastplates, Stormwind Helms, Stormwind Spears, and Stormwind Shields that had been scattered across the sea floor before the Gilblin Scavengers could snatch them. With his men readied, Captain Taylor prepared to speak to them, only to be interrupted by a massive attack launched by the enemy Naga. Captain Taylor was among those taken captive in the battle. Some time later, the Champions of the Alliance discovered Captain Taylor inside Nespirah. After having freed himself from the Naga, he had fought valiantly against them -- though the battle was not going well until the arrival of the Heroes. They soon brought him up to speed on the situation inside Nespirah, and he suggested attacking the Nespirah Abcesses along the inside of the creature. As the adventurers did this, Captain Taylor and his freed men fought bravely against the Naga. Eventually, Captain Taylor urged the adventurers to kill Overseer Idra'kess to turn the tide of battle. Taylor, along with everyone else fighting the Naga, fled the shell of the giant creature as Nespirah awakened. Upon settling in outside of Nespirah, Captain Taylor sent the adventurers to slay Glimmerdeep Tidehunters that were attacking members of the Alliance. As the adventurers did this, Captain Taylor scouted the area. When the Champions reported back to him, he told them of the dangerous Az'shir Monitors keeping watch for the Naga, and asked them to destroy them. Meanwhile, Taylor asked the heroes to help equip the Alliance Lookouts he had stationed from a Box of Crossbow Bolts. This did not stop the Naga from launching another attack, after which he and the heroes helping him helped the Injured Assault Volunteers to retreat. The Champions and Captain Taylor were briefly separated during another Naga attack, but soon reunited to continue their fight against the Naga. Growing desperate, Taylor sent the heroes to Engineer Hexascrub. They returned, after helping the gnomes, with good news for the Captain. Taylor boarded Voldrin's Hold as soon the Alliance navy reached the Shimmering Expanse. Soon after, the Champions of the Alliance joined him. Together, they all boarded the Pincer X2 and helped secure Darkbreak Cove for the Alliance, unfortunately without slaying Ozumat. While the Champions of the Alliance did work securing other areas of Vash'jir, Captain Taylor headed for Promontory Point where he met with several Shamans of the Earthen Ring. When the Champions of the Alliance arrived, they brought disturbing news. Taylor found the timing impeccable, however, and sent the heroes to slay the corrupted wildlife in the Scalding Chasm. At the same time, he wanted them to find Wavespeaker Valoren in the Nightmare Depths. Soon afterwards, he tasked the adventurers with killing the Nether Fiends the Ogre Magi of the Twilight's Hammer had summoned beneath L'ghorek. With most of Vash'jir secured, Captain Taylor and the Champions of the Alliance reached the Abyssal Breach to find it besieged by Naga and the forces of the Old Gods. They joined the fray to defend Neptulon the Tidehunter, with Captain Taylor slaying Lady Sira'kess, but they still ultimately lost the battle. As things wound down, Taylor watched helplessly as Erunak was snatched into the Abyssal Maw. He and several others made their way through the rift to the Throne of Tides to save Erunak and Neptulon. Taking command once the Champions of Azeroth entered the Throne, Captain Taylor tasked them with finding Erunak and killing Lady Naz'jar. Real World Captain Taylor is a level 80 - 81 Elite quest giver in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. He is the Alliance version of Legionnaire Nazgrim in the Vash'jir quest lines. External Links *Wowpedia *WoWWiki Category:Cataclysm Characters Category:Stormwind Elite Aquatic and Land Force Members Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Members Category:Alliance Characters Category:Inhabitants of Vashj'ir Category:Inhabitants of Stormwind City Category:Warcraft Human Characters